The Procter and Gamble Company and the National Institutes of Health have provided funds to support the first seven conferences on Biochemical Aspects of Epidermal Differentiation at which 40-50 scientific personnel active in research have met for three days in a secluded location to discuss their mutual interests in the conference subject. In addition, individuals with scientific expertise relevant to epidermal differentiation have attended and have participated in the conference either with formal presentations of their own work or in the informal discussions following each of the talks on the program. This application proposes that NIH support over the next six years an additional three conferences on the same subject with the same format.